Return
by hanniballucy
Summary: Post graduation, they gang has been on the run for few months when they are contacted by an old friend. CC, a new flame for kyle, some will be form Liz's pov but everyone is in there. im bad at summary's, clearly, please give it a go....
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Roswell, or any of the charcters, they belong to The WB and UPN. i have used a line from season one episode 6, _285 South_, also metion of season 2 episode 5 _End of the World,_ i may have used lines from it not sure.

This is a post Graduation fic, its my first attempt so feed back is welcomeboth good and bad, but be gentle... hope you enjoy the ride.

CC, inlcudes a new love for kyle, mostly M/L but includes everyone.

_June 12th 2003_

_Journal entry one, Im Liz Evans, and if some one told me a year ago i would be sitting here in this cramped van driving down this road again, i would prob have laughed at them._

_You see june 12th 2002 was ment to be the day i died, again. __But like we always do we found a way to live...escape..., we ran, from the only home wehave ever knowen, the six of us became a family, we are eachother strenghts. __Don't get me wrong their have been times over the last year i have wanted to blow up the van and chance it with the FBI, but in the end we worked out every problem, togther, us six against the world._

_So much has happened in the last year after we crashed graduation, (somhow i don't think the class of 2002 will be forgot antime soon) Max and i were married on June 20th 2002, saying i do, was the best thing i have done in my life, it wasn't the elvis chapel, but it was perfect. we sent my orignal journal to my parents, with insrutions to let my mom and marias mom read it. now they no the truth. it was in a way freeing i felt less guilty about leaving them, like with an explation i was less of a disapontment to them. Max told me i was being silly and i was in no way a disaponment to anyone. he always nos the right thing to say, god i love him,_

_ahhhh maria would yell if she saw that, shes always saying max and i get lost in eachother, and its true, anyway back to the story. _

_We drove around for 4 months, from place to place across the country always one step ahead of the special unit. then in september isabel started having these strange dreams, like somone was trying to dreamwalk her. __After 3 weeks of this, they became clear, Lerek was dreamwalking Isabel with some intersting news. Seems our buddy Kivhar was having problems on Antar, the people were sick of his rule and were uprising. to gain control once and for all Kivhar was arranging an alien hit squad to wing its way to earth to take care of the royal four once and for all._

_Lerek expalined that he had sent a team of 50 soilders to earth to help the royal four, in hopes we would return to antar to sort out the goverment, when Isabel informed Lerek on the situationand earht and tess's death he told us to get back to new mexico asap. he gave Isabel directions to a ranch which the soilders were staying. We got there as soon as possible._

_As soon as we arrived at the camp we met Tomo the last Antarian general, other then Micheal, alive. As Max and i step out of the van hand in hand, Tomo bowed "your highness, i can't belive this day has come."_

_He looked at Max and my still joined hands, and bowed again this time at me, "your highness," for half a second i thought he thought i was Tess, Max looked at me and smiled as he said, "thank you...ahhh?"_

_"Tomo, your highness i was a general in your army" Max smiled agian, "Tomo, this is my wife, Liz." Tomo smiled and me and bowed again._

_"Lerek informed me of the situation sir. but i don't see a problem the power in your wife is strong, she will complete the four square." i was in shock, Tomo expalined becasue max heeled me, and i was changed, when tess died the power shifted and because of the connection max and i share, and the fact that he took me as his wife, and i was now queen, we completed the four square. __After the rest of the introductuions we were showen to our quaters. then the second suprise hit...We learnt that, Cal Langley was there also. He was arranging to take care of the last members of the special unit, he and three other soilders were assigned to "clean up the mess" created by the unit. _

_The Ranch was owned by Cal, it consisted of one large house, well its more of a mansion, it has 12 bed rooms, that's were max, Michael, Isabel, kyle, maria and i stayed, with Tomo his wife and daughter, Cal and a few other high ranking soldiers. _

_The other soldiers and there families, who we met later on in the first day, stayed in the 5 other houses on the ranch. Cal informed Max that the ranch was 200 acres most of it being desert, but the whole complex was fenced and had security. He also told us how he and the three other soldiers would be leaving in the morning to take care of the FBI situation. We learnt that we were about 6 hours from Roswell but until the fbi was taken care of we couldn't risk contacting anyone. We met Tomo's daughter, Serena, she knew a LOT about the granolith. i realised she was the same Serena future max talked about. She and Kyle hit it of, Big time._

_For the next 8 months we trained, waited, trained, trained and waited, for Cals FBI take down, finally 2 weeks ago he returned. __They were vague on what happened, but the small bit i heard made me not want to know what they did. However i almost jump out of my skin when Max said we were safe. __We have been in contact with Lerek, as far as he could tell Kivhar had not sent his hit squad, yet. _

_Oh i should probably mention that all the aliens Lerek sent down, had a human form, they were not shape shifters, like Cal and Nesado. they could only take two forms an alien form and a human form._

_We have all changed so much,_

_Isabel, at first was depressed and heartbroken at having left Jesse, but i know she visits him often in his dreams. she has changed so much over the last four years. i use to think of Isabel as the Elle McPherson of the sophomore class. Now that i know her, i realise that yes she looks perfect, and in many ways she is, but she's also, now, my sister. I can turn to her for anything, she has lost people she loves, just like i have, to the alien abyss. and we now stand united, beside the man we both love (in a very differant way) ready to take on the world, and to fight for a future we both want more then anything in the world._

_Michael, i never use ot think about Michael Geruin that much, i always kinda thought he was a punk. and in a way i was right, but oh so worng. He is my best friends long time, on/off love. My first and only loves, best friend. Hes the perfect general, strong loyal,a fighter. but hes also ruthless and impulsive. he fights for what he belives in, hes hard to crack,but over the last year we have grown closer, he is the protector of the group. He and Maria are perfect for eachother, they are truly eachothers other half._

_Maria, my lifelong bestfriend, she's always there for me, she has given up so much, for me, for Michael, for max. she's the strongest person i no. words can't even begin to explan the love i have for my best friend hse has always been right beside me. over the last 8 months, max and Michael have had to leave for weeks at a time, for training and tasks they decied were to dangerous for any of our group other than them, typical. maria and i lived in each others pockets over those weeks, both understanding with out words how the other felt. Maria always said she was going to be my wacky side kick,when i look at her now she haschanged so much some times i don't realise its her, until you hear her and Michael screming at each other..._

_Kyle, he started the journey as my boyfriend, became the jelous slighty stalkerish ex, to a trusted friend, we united by the fact Max heeled us both, over the last year he has changed agian, he has become our protctor when max and Michael were away. his realtionship with Serena has devolped as well. in to a non firndship non full on realtionship, they are sort of in a limbo, bith unsure of how to move forward, nut neaither wanting to step back, maybe i need to give a little push..._

_Serena, our newest member, she is the only child of Tomo, she is as tall as Izzy, with long sandy blonde hair, and dark brown eyes, she's sweet and caring, but not afried to speak her mind. she is in a way a lot like me, she is very smart, and knows a lot about the granolith, which she informed us is not destroyed the ship as it turns out was not the granolith.she and i hit it off striaght away, just as future max said we would. She is very nervous about this trip were taking, she hasn't said anyhting, but i can tell. _

_Max, my husband, soul mate, lover, best friend, their are not any words to describe my feelings towards max. We have been though so much over the last 4 years, and it all started casue he loved me enough to save me, even if it ment that he would risk his entire existance in the process. Don't get me wrong, hes not perfect, he has stuffed up big time in the past, but our love for eachother survied,and grew. And every day i thank god for bringing him to me, i don't think i could live with out him._

_So a lot has happened in the last year, as i look around over the six faces sitting in the cramped van with me, i smile knowing that the road we were driving on could only lead me one place, _

_home to Roswell..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Return,**

**Chapter 2 picks up right were chapter ****1 left**** off. its short i know sorry it seating the scene for the next chapter ****which**** will be up later to night or ****2moro**

A black GMC van, is driving down a empty highway desert surrounds them, a black suv is following closely behind them.

Liz's POV

I can feel him watching me, i flip my journal shut but don't make eye contact with him.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" i ask still not looking at him, its way to easy to get lost in those eyes.

"The views better in here"

Liz breaths in sharply, Damn why does he always say thing like that? does he want to drive me crazy.

i finally look up at him, i know he hasn't taken his eyes of me. He has the most amazing eyes, they are literally like a window

to his soul, i can see the desire burning in his eyes.

"Max..." it comes out in more of a moan than i meant. God Liz get a hold of your self,

"Liz?... are you ok?" he's pretending to be concerned, but i know he knows exactly what's going on. How does he have such control!!

i let my eyes slide back up to him, "I'm fine honey, just a little tired, for some reason i didn't get much sleep last night..."

i feel him lift my left hand, he pulls it to his lips and kisses it, i feel the tingling run down my whole body.

"i don't recall any complaints last night." his lips are curling in to that smile, the one he uses just for me.

"Max i had no complaints at all, its just now I'm tired, i think ill just take a nap till we get there ok?"

Max glances at me again, "ok sweetheart, ill wake you up when we get there k?" he rubs his thumb over our still joined hands.

I look back at the others in the van, on the seat behind us, Maria is asleep with her head in Michaels lap, he looking out the window and running

his hands through her hair, its time like these i realise how deep his feelings for her run. he looks up at me in smiles, then looks back out the window.

This is going to be hard for him, going home to roswell, he doesn't really have parents to go home to. He has Amy, but i know he's scared that she will

hate him for stealing her baby girl from her. I can't see that happening but i know he's worried.

On the seat behind them, Isabel is stareing out the window, she and i had a big talk 2 days ago, she is really concernd bout what will happen with Jesse,

A week ago she dreamwalked him and told him to get to roswell by this day, and not to let any of the parents know why he had come back. To be honest i don't think Jesse

even knows why he's back. he's smart enough to figure it out, but if i was him i wouldn't want to let my self believe it.

Kyle is sitting beside Iz with his arm around Serena, they are both asleep. They look really cute together, kyle seems really excited to go home and introduce Serena to his father.

She was nervous to come along when Max first asked her but i think kyle had also asked her and she seemed more relaxed about the whole idea.

Out the back window i can see the black suv following us, Tomo had insited that jax and kiva, two of the soilders, came along to roswell for protction.

They were going to drive around and check for anyone looking suspiouse. and pick up some suppiles for the ranch.

I feel my eyes geting heavy, i lay my journal on the floor and kick of my shoes. Turning slightly i curl my legs up on to the seat and lean my head against Maxs shoulder.

I feel him kiss my head and whisper, " i love you liz."

"ummm, i love you." i reply, i close my eyes as I'm pulled in to a deep sleep, feeling safe in the knowledge that we are on the way back to roswell.

Max's POV

God, she's beautiful. i really don't know how I'm so lucky.

She feels perfect pressed against my body, we fit together like two halfs of a whole. she's my whole life, my family. I can't wait till its safe enough to have children.

I knows she's worried about going back to roswell, about facing her parents. I know its somthing we have to do together.

Hopfully they have excepted the way her life has turned out, god i hope they don't hate me from stealing her future from her. But if i hadn't healed her she wouldn't have a future.

'Max shut up your rambling,' i tell myself. I am concerned about our future but i know that if i always have Liz with me nothing can go wrong.

We need a plan, were jumping in to this whole going back to roswell with our eyes closed. Yup we need a plan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I have used a line from 285 south, and also mentioned stuff from that episode. But sadly i still don't own Roswell. **

**A/N: now i am writing a lot of this story from Liz's POV, and it will be a lot of M/L. but over the next 2 chapters (3 and 4) there will be lots of everyone. i know were this story is going till about chapter 6, then I'm going to see how it evolves so any help or suggestions much appreciated. I'm also going to introduce a 'general POV' which is just like when everyone is together and its just setting the scene.**

Liz's POV

"Liz, baby, wakeup," I can feel Max kiss my check, and i can feel his hand running through my hair. I open my eyes and notice that we are stopped on the side of the highway. I look at Max, confused and slightly annoyed my dream was interrupted.

"sorry baby, i just wanted to talk to everyone for a minute." max says against my lips as he kisses me.

Then i hear a throat being cleared, "umm guys other people in the van..." it was kyle, i look back at the others and blush.

"So Maxwell, why did you feel a need for a pow wow, an hour out of Roswell?" Michael asked, Maria sat up looking confused, "What's up?", she was obviously still asleep as well. Michael turns to look at her,

"Max was about to tell us, wern't you, our fearless leader?" Izzy, Kyle, Serena, Michael, and Maria all giggled. I tried to not laugh, i know Max hates it when Michael calls him that.

Max looks at me then back to the group, "I just thought we needed a plan."

"A plan?" Isabel asks looking confused. "Max's were going home, for once we don't need a plan."

Every body nods in agreement. Max looks tense, i can see the worry lines on his forehead. So i take his hand again and give it a squeeze.

"What were you thinking Max?" i ask him. He looks at me and smiles. I look back at the others, as if they sense my silent plea to humor my husband they all look at him waiting for an answer.

"OK i thought that we could each go to our own parents house, and met back at my parents house for lunch, say round 12, That gives us three hours with our parents before we met up?"

Everyone nods in agreement. "OK, so we will drop Kyle and Serena at the Valentis, Maria and Michael at the Delucas. then we can drop Iz at our parents then Liz and I will go to the crashdown."

Everybody nodded in agreement, except Isabel. "Izzy What's wrong?" Max asked his sister.

"Arn't you going to stay and see mom and dad?" She looked very upset, Max open his mouth to say something, but i knew he was trying to put me before himself, again.

I answered Isabel before Max could, "Of course we are Iz, Then we will go and see my parents, right Max?" Iz smiled and me, and mouthed Thanks.

"Liz, no we can go see your..." I knew were this was going, "Max, its fine honestly, we will go see you parents and then go to the crashdown."

He looks at me and opens his mouth to say something, probably in protest. But he looks me deep in the eyes, smiles, runs his fingers over my hand and closes his mouth.

Damn now he knows I'm worried about seeing my parents. Max turns back to Isabel, "We will stay and see mom and dad and then Liz and i will go to the crashdown."

Isabel smiles at her brother, then at me. As Max pulls back on to the road, Michael mutters under his breath, "long live queen Liz." i look back at him and giggle.

I can see the excitement in my friends eyes, but they all also look worried. Worried about what our parents reactions will be, and worried about what the future will hold.

I'm so scared, i havn't said anything to Max, even though I'm sure he knows. He has this radar when it comes to my feelings, I'm scared my parents will be angry and disappointed in me.

But I'm most scared that they wont accept my marriage to Max.

As if on cue Max leans over and kisses my check, "Eyes on the road, honey."

"Yes Mrs Evans, ill keep my eyes on the road... if you stop stressing about seeing your parents, they love you know matter what. And how many times do i have to tell you , you are in know way a disappointment."

I look up and our eyes meet for a second, before he looks back at the road. "I love you Max." He smiles, but keeps his eyes on the road, "I adore you Liz, I love you more than life."

Isabel's POV

God, could Max and Liz get any happier, grrrr it enough to make you want to be sick. I mean i love Max to death, and i have grown so much closer to Liz over the last year.

Both of us have a connection, and an extreme love for the same man, just in a completely different way. I remember the first time i realized that Liz returned the extreme feelings, i knew my bother had for her.

It was sophomore year, when Michael kidnapped Maria and drove to Marathon. Liz told me that she wasn't trying to take Max away form me, but she asked if i would take him away from her.

It was the way her eyes were pleading with me. Like she could lose the most important thing in her life.

I look back out the window,and my thoughts drift to Jesse, i haven't seen my husband for a whole year. I miss him so much. My biggest fear is that he wont want to be with me.

Over the Last year i have learned a lot, and i have heeled a few wounds form my past, i miss Alex terribly i don't think ill ever get over his death, or forgive myself for the way i treated him pushing him away was one of the biggest mistakes in my life. i often wonder if i had not 't pushed him away, but followed my heart if he would still be here.

But then i wouldn't have Jesse...

Even though i have visited him in his dreams that's his sub conscious, I feel guilty because I know that for us to be together he will have to move back to Roswell.

We have to be close to the ranch.

I don't know if i can ask him to give up his dreams for me, that's why i will give him a divorce if he wants it...

General POV

The black GMC van is approaching a large sign, that says, 'WELCOME TO ROSWELL'.

The seven people in the van all share the same look in their eyes, excitement mixed with fear.

Going home is going to be the scariest thing that any off them have ever had to do worst than the skins and the FBI put together.

When they left, a year ago, six of them thought they would never be doing this, going home seeing their parents.

They each wonder how things have changed at home. None of them are the same people they use to be.

Over the last four years they have all changed, more than once. But what hasn'tchanged is the bond that brought them together, one boys love for a girl.

A love that was big enough to risk not only his life but the life of his two best friends, his family.

That love has been though rough times, it looked like the group was going to fall apart, when the two people who started it all couldn't stand to be around each other, it just hurt them both to much.

But typical of those two, they couldn't stay away from each other, their love allowed them to heal, and forgive. Not to forget, but to move on and become stronger than ever.

Their bond brought the whole group together and allowed their two groups to become one. Some found love, some found best friends. Love and friendship was lost, changes in the group allowed new members in.

Now the group was about to take the next step in their journey, together, as it should be.

The van turns down the main street and starts turning down towards the Valenti's house, all seven of the passengers sit in silence, lost in thought, they were finally home...

Michael's POV

Here we back in Roswell, NM. Years ago i was sure their was something better for me in this world then Roswell, now theres know were i would rather be.

I feel Maria take my hand again, I look over at her and smile at the look on my loves face, pure excitement with just a hint of nervousness.

God were a pair, i caught a glimpse of myself in the review mirror a while ago and i looked nervous as hell.

There is only two people I'm scared of in my life, Maria Deluca, Amy Deluca, in that order. I have encountered Maria's wrath on more than one occasion, and i have been well informed that Amy can be worse, and I'm scared shit less.

I feel like i have stolen her baby girl from her, I'm scared that by knowing the truth she will reject me, and try to take Maria away from me.

OK not that that would really work as we are both 18, but not having her accept me will kill Maria.

Maybe i could go with Max and Liz... nah i would rather take the full blunt of Deluca wrath then have to watch those two make eyes at each other, one year of them practically full time was enough.

However Max may need back up when it comes to Mr Parker. God the Khivar would love this, the king of a whole race and his second in command, hiding in fear of there wife and girlfriends fathers.

I look back out the window as we turn down Kyle's road, i can see his house in the distance, he looks excited, Serena looks nervous, i know Jim will like her she has nothing to worry about.

"NO FREAKING WAY," I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Maria, I look out the window and see Amy's car park in the Valenti's drive way, does that mean...?

nah I'm sure Amy's just visiting Jim. "Maria, I'm sure your mom's just visiting Jim," i try to reassure her,

"Oh well looks like we will have one less stop Max, Kyle you ready to face our parents?" Max pulls the van over, everyone the girls all hug each other, they arn't use to being separated, i just roll my eyes at them.

Ill never admit it to any one, but its kinda nice how they have all band together. As Maria, Kyle, Serena and i climb out of the van, i look back at Max Liz and isabel,

"see you at 12, hopefully not for BBQ ed Max, good luck buddy." I'm trying to keep a straight face,

"Hey," Max calls as i turn around to walk away, i look back at him, "at least i don't have to deal with Amy..."

Damn he's got a point, I see Liz give him a smack on the arm and hear her tell him to be nice, she smiles at me as i wave and slide the door close.

Maria practically drags me to the door, kyle and Serena walk behind us holding hands. Maria rings the bell, i hear Amy yell out, "Just a minute."

I take a deep breath, Maria turn and takes my hand and smiles at me i look back and see Max pulling the van away damn... time to deal... suck it up buddy at least go down looking brave.

The door open's and Amy's looks shocked, Maria tenses beside me tears threating to spill over...

"Mom..." "My baby..." Amy sobs grabs Maria and kisses her checks over and over as she hugs her daughter, Maria burst's in to tears, then i feel a hand grab me, Amy pulls me in to the hug, kisses my check,

"Thank you Michael, for looking after my daughter,for loving her, for bringing her home..."

"Amy, loving her and protecting her is easy, its keeping her happy thats the challenge..." Maria smacks me, and everyone laughs.

Amy turns her attention to Kyle and Serena who have been standing behind us, "Kyle, its good to see you." Amy lets Maria and I go and gives Kyle a hug, as she looks at Serena,

"Mrs Deluca..." kyle starts "Kyle please you don't have to call me Mrs Deluca,"

Kyle starts again, "Amy, this is Serena, my girlfriend." Amy, smiles at Serena,"its nice to meet you." "You to," Serena smiles.

"kids, lets go inside. Jim will be back soon, he just went to get milk. boys hes gonna get a surprise."

Amy links arms with Maria and leads us in side, its obvious she and Jim are living together...

General POV

Amy leads everyone in to the living room and sits on the couch, pulling Maria down with her. Michael sits beside Maria, Kyle and Serena list in a over sized chair, that must be new cause neither kyle or maria remember it.

"Maria, i'm so glad your home, i missed you so much. When Jeff let me read Liz's journal i thought i would never see you again."

Maria smiles at her mother, "So you read it?" "yes i did, every thing makes sense now, Jim, Phil and Dianne also filled the Parkers and I in on other things that happened that weren't in Liz's journal, and I'm sorry you didn't feel you could trust us." Amy said sadly, Maria has tears in her eyes.

"Amy..." Michael starts, "its not that we didn't trust you, we didn't tell anyone, as you now no, it was about safety the less people who knew the safer it was."

"I understand, it took a while but Jim helped me," Keys are heard rattling and then the front door opens to reveal Jim, the schooled look on his face is Pricless, he puts the milk down as kyle stands.

Wordlessly, they embrace.

"What are you guys doing here? is it safe? what about the FBI? Wheres Max Liz and Isabel?" Jim fires questions off.

"Dad, its OK, their is a lot to explain... we are safe from the FBI, they wont be a threat again. We are home for good, everyone else is at the Evans'." Jim nods, as Kyle continues,

"dad...this is Serena." Jim smiles at her. "nice to meet you sir," "You to," Jim answers.

Jim hugs Michael and Maria, then has a seat.

Michael Starts, "we have all agreed to met at the Evans' for lunch, we will explain what has happened over the last year then, but what i can tell you is that we have meet some people from home, who are helping us. They are trying to chuck Kivhar of the face on the universe, best place for him if you ask me, Serena is from Antar, her father wasone of Zan's generals, they are here to help us. It was Lerek who arranged it all. They were th ones who dealt with the FBI. Max will explain more later."

"Well, a lot has happened, clearly,We have some news to, Kyle... Maria... Amy and I are getting married."

"WHAT?!!??" "MARRIED?" Kyle and Maria answer at the same time. Then they look at their parents, back at each other and smile, "Congratulations" they both say as they get up and hug their parents

They continue chatting for a few minutes, "Jim we better finish getting ready," "for what mom?" Maria ask's.

"Well every Sunday, the parkers, Evans', Jim and I get together for Brunch. So I guess we will have a few extra mouths to feed."

Michael stands, "I better call Max and see whats going on with the lunch plan then," Jim and Amy leave to get ready, Maria and Michael go off to call Max, Kyle stands and hold his hand out to Serena,

"Wanna see were i grew up?" he asks sweetly, "Theres nothing i would rather do..." they walk down the hall hand in hand...

A/N sorry guys that was kinda rushed, i really want to move on a little, but don't think i can just skip over this bit, hope you like it anyway. Chapter 4 is in the works and should be up soon... please review so i can know if you like it or hate it... also let me know if you could, what parts you like or didn't like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: part of this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 3, basically form were max Liz and isabel dropped of the others at the valenti's. you'll see what i mean... i borrowed a line from the Pilot. reviews are always helpful, and appreciated. SORRY it took so long, for some reason i had a lot of trouble writing this bit, i had so many ideas floating in my head i couldn't get them all out. Hope you enjoy, remember review... **

Max's POV

As I pull in to the Valenti's driveway, i see Ms Deluca's red Jetta parked in the driveway... woah, thats weird considering its 8.55 am i doubt shes visiting. But in a way I'm happy for Jim. Maria squeals from the back seat, "NO FREAKING WAY" i hear Michael reassuring her its nothing. But Maria is surprisingly calm, "Oh well looks like we will have one less stop Max, Kyle you ready to face our parents?" Kyle nods.

I watch with slight amusement as the four girls hug each other good bye, they have all got so close over the last year, separation was hard on them. When Michael and i would go to train on our own the girls would sleep over together staying up late watching chick flicks, they all had this girly bond, something non of us guys could understand.

I look at Michael as he rolls his eyes at the girls, i know he will never admit it, but he has become very protective of all of them, even Liz, which at first surprised me, but now i appreciated it, it made me feel safe knowing i could always count on Michael to look out for her. As everyone climbs out of the van Michael turns back to me and smiles, "see you at 12, hopefully not for BBQ-ed Max, good luck buddy." I can help but laugh at his comment, he thinks i have it bad, HA, " Hey..." Michael turns to look at me "at least i don't have to deal with Amy..." the look on Michaels face lets me know i got him. He slides the door closed.

I turn and look at Isabel, then at Liz, they are both giggling, "oh my, did you see Michaels face? priceless." i look at my wife and laugh. "All right now that i have my my two favorite girls all to myself, are we ready to go?" They both smile at me and giggle again, i'm starting to wonder if they have got nervous giggles.

Isabel manages to calm down first, "Liz come sit back here with me and we can fix each others make up and hair." Liz looks up at me and smiles, reaches up and cups my check in her hand as she kiss's my lips sweetly.Her lips feel warm and soft against mine, i try to fight the need to pull her in to my arms, i run my tongue along her lower lip, she giggles again and pulls away. Then proceeds to climb in the back before i can deepen the kiss. Damn, I can't wait to get her alone.

"If you two are finished with the PDA, can we go?" Isabel asks, she sounds serious but the smirk on her lips give her away. As i pull away form the house, i look back at then in the mirror, as they wave there hands over each others faces their make up and hair styles change, they cringe as they pick a bad one and smile as they find the right combo. I pay attention back to the road, and realize that over the last four years they have growen closer, and it makes me proud to think that Isabel, the ice queen, now turns to Liz , the science queen, for support, help and friendship.

A few Minutes later i glance back at them again, it had growen silent, as i look at them the review mirror my heart melts, they are both starring out the window lost in thought. The familiar roads lead me to my child hood home, as we approach i can see the driveway. I look down the street and see the black SUV drive away, the signal that all appeared safe,

I hear the girls giggling again, Yup defiantly nervous giggles. "Max look," i turn to them with a questioning look, wonder what on earth they are giggling about now. "What?"

Liz looks at me and smiles, "Its your car max." i look at my parents driveway, and sure enough park their is my Blue Chevelle. I smile at them,

" Isabel i love your husband, " this brings on more giggling, "i can't believe he actually brought my car back." I had asked him, before we left in the van if he could take my car back to my father, and ask him to please not sell it, i had this strange thought that one day i would need it again, or maybe it was just hope.

I park the van and climb out, going around to the passenger side open the back door. I look at my wife and my sister, Isabel has let her hair grow longer again, but has kept it brown, Liz has given her just a little bit of make up, with a slight glittery glow, and made her hair slightly wavy. Liz's hair is still long and silky, i love to run my hands in her hair. Isabel has given Liz just a little make up, and her hair is wavy as well. They are both glowing.

"Max? are you OK?" Liz asks me,

"yeah why?"

" you were just standing their looking at us you dummy." Isabel answers in a teasing manner.

"Sorry, i just... umm its just," i stop and take a deep breath, "Its just you two are the most important people in the world to me, and I'm so glad you have become close, Isabel, thank you for accepting Liz and our relationship, i know the last year has been hard for you, thank you for always standing by me, i love you." Isabel at this point has tears in her eyes, "Liz... my beautiful bride, i couldn't Imagen my life without you, my life started when i healed you and told you the truth, and i thought it ended the day you walked away from me but i didn't give up hope, i couldn't because i knew, I always knew you were my destiny, know matter what i will always stand by you, i love you more than life its self, you truly are my soul mate." At this point they both had tears flowing, at once they jumped up and hugged me, as i held them, their nervous giggles came back.

"Whats so funny?" I ask

Isabel answers, "why the sudden heart to heart?" I laughed as i answered, "Well i don't know if i will ever get a chance to do it again, Mr Parker might be out for my blood." They both laugh, i reach over and run my hands over their faces fixing the tear streaked checks. "Perfect,"

I hold my hands out to them, "Ladies, shell we?" i take Liz's had in my left one and our fingers intertwine. I feel our connection spread though my fingers over my entire body, touching my soul. Then i take Izzy's right hand, and smile at her. as we walk hand in hand up the walk way to my child hood home, with my two favorite girls I'm ready to face our future.

Liz's POV

I look at my husband as he takes my hand in his, god he is so sweet to Isabel, he takes her hand as well. I know he loves Izzy a lot, obviously as she is his sister, but she always comes of so strong and in control, really she can be scared and insecure, no matter what Max is their for her. He always puts me before everyone, then Isabel, everyone else in the group then himself. As we approach the Evans' front door, I can feel Max's nervousness though our connection. He stops at looks at me and Iz, "should i ring the bell or...?" He looks so cute when hes nervous, "Yeah ring it, it will be more of a surprise." I answer.

I really don't no why I'm worried, i guess its because this is what I'm going to be doing at my own child hood home in a little while. I'm scared that my parents wont accept Max, or will be upset over the whole alien thing. Thats why i wanted to go to the Evans' first, i thought they would no if my parents got the journal and how they handled the whole thing. I couldn't handle if they openly rejected me, If Max's parents say they handled it badly I'm not going to see them, no matter what Max say's... i couldn't handle it. I feel Max send me calming thoughts through our connection, damn, this has happened twice to day, i love the Liz radar that he has, but i no he's gonna question me about it later, but at least I can play the lack of sleep card, nah he always nos when I'm lieing, no more secrets thats what i promised him when i married him. I'm pulled out of my thoughts again as Max stops in font of the door.

Max lets go off Isabel's hand, raises it to ring the bell, DING, DONG, DING, DONG... Max retakes Isabel's hand. "Ready?" he asks, Iz nods. and smiles at me, Max looks a me and kisses my check, whispering, "I love you Liz," I smile at him and open my mouth to respond, I'm cut of as the door opens, I take a deep breath and hear, Max and Isabel do the same.

The door open's to revile Jesse, he stands and looks at us shock, happiness and worry, all flash across his face. "Isabel." Is all he mutters as he pulls her away from Max and holds on to her like a life line, muttering in her hair, "i didn't think it was possible,i thought it was just a dream, i love you, i missed you, how are you back is it safe, i love you," Max looks at me again, i can tell he's happy for Iz but its hard for him also sharing his sister with another man. I guess thats how Iz feels about Max and me.

"Jesse, dear who is it?" Mrs Evans calls, then she appears in the door way, "OH MY, Phillip, come here," she calls as she rush's forward to embrace Max, I try to move away from Max, but he holds me close to his side, Mrs Evans grabs both of us, kissing Max on the check. She pulls back and looks at me then Max, "Liz, Max, how are you here? is it safe?"

"Mom, its OK, theres lots to tell you, but the FBI is not a problem any more, we have meet some people form home who have been helping us out," Mrs Evans' nods. At this point Isabel has pulled away from Jesse and hugs her mom. At this point Mr Evans comes round the Conner.

After a few more minutes of hugs and plenty of tears Mrs Evans' takes us inside. Jesse is yet to let Isabel go, and Max seems to have become joined to my hand, i can tell hes starting to get worried about seeing my parents. I find it amusing in away, here he is the king of a planet scared of my dad a cafe owner from Roswell.

We all sit down in the Evans' living room, Max and I sat together in the large chair in the corner, i tried to sit on the couch but he practically picked me up and placed me in his lap. Jesse and Isabel sat side by side on the love seat, Mr and Mrs Evans' sat on the couch, Mrs Evans was griping her husbands hand.

She looks over at Max and I, with a strange look, i can't tell what she is thinking, I felt out of place, and embaressed that i was forcefully being held on my husbands lap, "Max, were have you been, and wheres everyone else..." Mr Evans asked.

"Mom, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Serena, are at Jim's, with him and Amy, I hope it's OK we invited everyone back at 12." "Thats fine Max." Mr Evans asked. "As i said we met some people from home who have helped us a lot, one of them is Serena who you will met later, before that we just drove around, trying to stay ahead of the FBI, when every one gets here we will explain the whole story, we thought it would just be easier to explain all at once. But were are back for good. Umm do you know did the Parkers get Liz's journal?" Max rubs his hand up and down my thigh in a comforting manner.

I feel my self stiffen, as i wait for an answer, Mr Evans speaks first, "Yes, they did we had decide that if we didn't have any word from you kids after a month we were going to have to tell Jeff, Nancy and Amy the truth anyway, They all took it better that you would expect, i guess they saw it how we did everything that has happened over the last 4 years now make sense, all the lies, secrets and sneaking around. They were confused at first but with Jim able to fill in gaps, everything made sense, they were upset that you kids had to run, but they understand, we all do. " Max smiles and nods understandably i feel slightly more relaxed, "so ummm..." he starts again "Dad, mom, obviously you no Liz and I got married,"

They both looked at Max and I happily, Mrs Evans "Liz, we no how much you and Max love each other, and we couldn't think of any one we would rather have marry our son, welcome to our family sweet heart." I could feel the tears sting my eyes. Max pulls his arms tighter around me. Mrs Evans continues "The only thing the parkers and we regret is that we couldn't be their to share that day with you to." Max looks at his mom and smiles, " mom maybe their is a way, i mean i could show you..." Mrs Evans bits her bottom lip tears springing to her eyes. I stand to allow Max to get up he walks over to his mother and kneels in front of her, " Now just take deep breaths and try to let your mind blank out." I remember the first time i heard those words, i can practically feel his hands cupping my face. Max looks in to his mothers eyes, you can see amazement in them as she see's our wedding through his flash's.

By the time he pulls his hands away Mrs Evans is sobbing and takes Max in to her arms again, then turns to me and smiles, she stands and walks over embracing me i feel accepted by Mrs Evans and I'm glad because she is very protective of Max and i no its important to him, i look over at my husband as Mrs Evans realizes me, Max is standing beside his father they are speaking quietly, he looks at me and smiles.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to steal Liz away and go see her parents, Iz will be able to pull her self away from Jesse and catch up I'm sure." He looks at his sister, she and Jesse are speaking quietly to each other, i hope they can work it out. Mr and Mrs Evans laugh quietly as Isabel gives Max her best princess Isabel dirty look.

"Max, Liz, Jeff and Nancy will be here around 10.30." We all look at Mr Evans will a confused look, "We get together with Nancy, Jeff, Amy and Jim, every Sunday for brunch." We all nod in understanding.

Isabel and Jesse stand, Isabel embraces her parents again, "mom dad, Jesse and i are going to go for a walk, OK? we will be back soon," She turns to Max and I "Be careful Iz." Max tells her. hes nods in understanding, even though we no its safe to be back, old habits die hard. As they leave Max and I are left standing facing the Evans. Mrs Evans, "I better finish getting the brunch sorted, with all the extra mouths to feed," "Phillip, will you and Max mind heading out and pick up some more food? Liz and i can stay for some girl talk, do you mind Liz?" i look at my mother in law and smile, "no that would be great." We all walk in to the kitchen, Max looks at his dad as he picks up some familiar looking keys, Mr Evans tosses them to Max,"guess I'm losing the car..." Max smiles. Mr Evans turns to his wife and gets instructions on what to buy.

Max takes me in his arms and kisses my for head, then leans his against mine and looks in my eyes, "ill be back soon OK?" i nod, why am i being such a baby? its not like we havn't been apart before. he runs his fingers through my hair, and says "I love you, and your not a baby, I understand, ill be back before your parents get here OK?" He pulls away slightly and hugs me again, "I love you to Max, ill see you soon." he steps away as we notice his parents looking at us. "You ready Max?" Mr Evans asks. He nods and I pull away but he wont realize my hand, "Max... I'm fine OK?...go your mom and i have a lot to do, and i no your dieing to drive your baby again," i pull my hand away and push him out the door.

Mrs Evans looks at me with amusement on her face, i feel the need to explain,"he umm has trouble leaving me... hes always worried something will happen if hes not here to protect me." She smiles at me and nods, "he awls has had a crush on you, Izzy use to tease him about how he use to pay Micheal to hang out at the crashdown."

I sit beside her at the kitchen table, "i love him very much Mrs Evans i wouldn't ever hurt him." "Liz, i no, i don't no how but i could feel it when max showed me the wedding, and Liz please call me Dianne, I'm am your mother in law after all, you are our daughter now and i no Phillip feels the same way, he thinks Mr Evans makes him feel old." i look at her and smile, tears threating to spill again, "So what do we need to prepare?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long. Was hoping to get this up last week but real Life has been hectic. Hopefully this chapter will answer some questions... and not create more, lol if it does or anything dosn't't make sense, let me no and ill see if i can solve it. Still not sure were this story is heading but I'm sure it will take on a life of its own soon. I have got some twists planned over the next few chapters, anyway enough of my rambling on with the story... remember reviews make me want to write more.**

Phillip's POV

Max and his dad are walking out of the store Max is carrying a small shopping bag. Max stops suddenly and looks across the street,

"Something wrong Max?" Phillip looks at his son questionably. "Ummm yeah, I'm just gonna go across the street for a minute and get Liz something." Phillip smiles at Max.

"Ok son, ill be in the car." Phillip takes the bag from Max, as Max jogs across the street Phillip laughs silently to himself. The boy was clearly still very smitten with Liz. Max alway seemed to be a loner him and Michael always stuck together, then all of a sudden they had all these other friends, Phillip never questioned it, until his son was arrested, grimacing at the memory of how he acted over those months, at least i no the truth now.

The drivers door suddenly opens and Phillip looks over at his son as he lays a two bunch's of flowers across the back seat, and a single white rose.

"All of these are for Liz? Don't show your mom, she will defiantly divorce me." Phillip questions clearly amused, Max blushes slightly and shock his head. He answers his father as he pulls the car back on to the road,

"No, one bunch are for mom, the other are for Mrs Parker, the rose is for Liz." Max smiles slightly as he says her name. Oh boy hes long gone.

"Max i know we have talked about this before, but i want to apologize for the way i acted after Utah..." Max shakes his head at his father,

"Dad please don't apologize, i can understand why you did it i can't Imagen what i would have done in your shoes, its over now and I'm so glad you no the truth. I'm sorry that i didn't trust you earlier. Now no more dawning on the past, I'm ready to move forward, and i need to get back before th parkers arrive." Phillip guessed that probably meant he wanted to see Liz...

Kyle POV

Leading Serena in to my room i suddenly feel nervous, at least it looks as if my dad has cleaned up since i left. "SO... This is my room."

Serena lets go of my hand and walks around looking around, she giggles slightly as she runs her finger over my Buddha statue.

"Did you always live here?" she questions. "yeah we moved when i was real little, before that we lived across town. My dad almost sold the house after... my mom left...but i begged him not to."

I sit on the bed and motion form her to join me, "i no its not much but..."

"No, Kyle its great. I love knowing were you come from. Who's this?" she is looking at a pic of my grandfather and I.

"My grandfather," I state simply, Serena knows the whole story, even though we have only known each other a few months, 8 months 5 days to be exact, I feel we have no secrets from each other.

"Serena, i want you to no, i care about you a lot. More than i have ever cared about anyone. I... ummm... I would really like you to stay in Roswell with us, me as long as we stay." God did that make any sense?

Why am i clamming up around her all of a sudden. She looks at me and smiles sweetly, i feel the rest of my resolve slip away. "I would love that kyle."

I take her hands in mine again. "Serena, I have never said this before, i.. i have never felt this way, the way i feel about you, i mean, i umm." Get a hold of your self Valenti.

"Serena, i love you." I sit and look at her for a moment tears brimming in her eyes, Oh god she dosn't't feel the same way, oh god what have i done. "i love you kyle," barley a whisper i hear her through her tears.

Something in side me takes over and i grab her, kissing her passionately.

General POV

Michael and Maria were sitting on the Valentis couch talking to Jim, "So what happened to our house?" Maria asks,

"Well your mom and I only moved in together recently, we were thinking of renting it out, she didn't really want to sell it." Maria knew this was because it had been her grandparents house and it had a lot of memories in it. "Michael we also stored all of your things their as well, obviously we couldn't keep renting your apartment." Michael nods in understanding, "thank you Jim."

They all sit silently for a moment, "JIM, I NEED YOU." Amy yells from down the hall. "I better go help Amy." Michael nods "Better go fast cause if that were Maria i would all ready be in trouble." Jim laughs as he walks down the hall.

Michael looks at Maria, she sighs and rests his head on her shoulder, Michael kisses her head and strokes her hair. His mind is going in over drive. "Maria..." She shifts beside him, "yeah?"

"How would you feel if i ask your mom and Jim if we can stay at your house for a while? At least till we sort out what we are going to do, i mean can you Imagen us, kyle and Serena as well as Jim and your mom in this house?"

Maria jumps in his lap and kisses him "Spaceboy no matter what anyone says i love you and you are thoughtful." Michael laughs and kisses her back. "Is that a yes to me asking her?" "Asking what?" Kyle asks as he and Serena enter the room hand in hand.

"If Maria and i could stay in her moms house,"

"oh good idea, can we stay to? we just went to ask dad when we were leaving and there in their making out, its worse than Max and Liz."

All four break out in to fits of laughter. "It will be like a sleep over." Maria giggles. "OK ill talk to Amy later on." Michael says to the other three.

Isabel POV

Isabel and Jesse walking down the street.

God i don't no were to start, "Jesse..." Jesse stops walking and takes my hand in his, "Iz... please."

I hold my hand up. "No Jesse please let me get this out." Jesse nods and lets me continue. Taking a deep breath i start again, i just have to get it out.

"I'm so sorry, i honestly didn't mean to drag you in to this... i should have been truthful with you from the start and i always wanted to be, but after what happened to... Alex..i was, scared and Max wasn't sure it was a good idea. I just wanted to be happy and...and... normal. I'm sorry things ended badly i understand if you... if you... want a divorce."

"No, Isabel i want this marriage to work i want to be with you, please ill do what ever i have to, i love you."

At this i feel all my control slipping away, i can feel the tears stinging my eyes, he smiles at me.

Thats all it takes i burst into tears and throw myself into his arms. I smile at him as he leans in and kisses me ever so gently. "Isabel i will do what ever i have to to be with you."

"Jesse, i can't leave I can't go to Boston with you, i have to be here from Max, For everyone. I'm sorry."

"Its OK I would rather be here with you then be in Boston without you. I'm sure your dad would give me my old job back."

"Thats the thing we no we are going to stay in Roswell for a while but we don't no for how long or what we are going to do in the future."

"Isabel from here on out, were you go i go." I smile at the man i love, my husband, and no he is speaking from his heart.

We kiss again, "We better get back." He says breathlessly. All i can do is nod. He takes my hand and leads me back to my childhood home.

Liz POV

I can feel him coming closer, 'Hurry up Max. i really need to get you alone before my parents get here.' I glance up when i can feel eyes looking at me, Dianne is looking at me with a confused expression.

"Liz? honey are you OK?"

i look at my mother in law again and smile, "Yes of course, how come?"

"You kinda were starring of in to space and looked distracted, i thought maybe something was wrong." she answers looking a me with concern.

"No I'm OK," i say meting her eyes and smiling. "Max is coming and i could feel him, thats all, sometimes i get a little ummm, lost in the connection and kinda space out." I explain in a rush suddenly realizing that I'm talking to Max's mom and probably shouldn't't be talking to her about this, but i feel a need to let her in. To let her experience part of my relationship with her son.

"You can feel him? like physically?" shes askers and sits down beside me at the table.

"not physically, its like i can feel this presence in the back of my brain. We can hear each others thoughts if things are really intense situation. Otherwise we can just feel the presence of each other."

Dianne has at some point taken my hand, and is looking very intently at me. she nods in understanding. "How did this start? why does it happen?" oh god how can i say this???

"It umm started after Max healed me, he came to me after he told me the truth about him, he made a reverse connection. To allow me to see that he was still the same person. It was amazing." i stooped and breathed in deeply before continuing. "I could see everything in his soul. I could feel how he felt about me, and it was... beautiful. After that i felt drawn to him. He felt the same way. After that we could always kind of sense were each other when we came in to a room or something, but never this strongly." i took another deep breath and Dianne's look was begging me to continue.

"When we umm... umm." i stooped again how could i talk to her about this? "Liz its OK." I met her eyes and smile. Time to bear your soul Liz.

"When we... made love...we noticed that the connection got stronger. it was very strong at first, overwhelming, but that also could have been because of everything that was happening if the special unit and graduation. And then when we left it started to die down. But it never completely goes away. Dianne, i honestly don't no what is going to happen in the future, BUT i do no that what ever happens max will always be there, for me for our future children and for everyone. He will protect us with his life. I really do love him with every fiber of my being." Both of us now are over whelmed and have tears in her eyes.

"Children?" she asks "are you?" suddenly register what i had said. "No,I'm not. Max and i sometimes has flash's of things when we are... intimate. And the first time we, well we had a shared vision and we saw to children, a boy and a little girl, they looked like a perfect combination of Max and I." At this point i was now crying. I look at Dianne again. "Would you like to see them?"

She looks at me with confusion then understanding, and nods. I retake her hands and our eyes connect.

_A boy about age three is standing beside a bench in a garden, he has dark hair, his bangs hanging near his eyes, he looks up and smiles a half smile, so much like his fathers. His dark intense eyes look of to the left, "Claudia, come on baby..." he giggles as he see's a little girl walking towards him, wobbling on her newly found feet, towards him. She reaches him and takes her hand, she giggles at her big bother. He kisses he forehead, "good girl, Claudie, daddy will be happy." she smiles at him again as he mentions their father. She also has dark brown hair and looks a lot like her mother, she to has dark intense brown eyes. "come on, baby mommy's waitin." Together they walk hand in hand out of view._

Dianne gasps as I let go of her hand. "How is that possible?" she asks.

"Its like a flash of the what could be, what will be. We have only seen them that one time, but its like implanted in my brain." She nods again. "they were beautiful, i can't wait to met them for real. They looked so much like you and max." All i can do is nod. Then i can feel him very strongly, i look up and over at the door. Dianne seeing this looks to. Then Max walks in carrying the flowers...

Seeing tears in his wife eyes he quickly closes the gap between them, dropping the flowers on the bench, "Liz, sweetheart are you OK? whats wrong?" the concern in his voice is obvious.

"Nothings wrong Max, we have just been talking, I showed your mom the flash we had of the children, thats all." His eyes relax at this point and he kisses my lips softly. _I love you Liz, I love you too Max. _The words are exchanged via their eyes and connection. He stands and pulls me up out of my chair. He walks over and picks up one bunch of flowers,

"Mom, these are for you." he says as he hands his mother the flowers and kisses her check, whispering thank you.

Turning back to me, he presents me with a single white rose, no words are needed i smile at my husband. He gives me a look and i no at that moment i need to get him alone, and fast.

At some point Phillip has entered the room, "Mom, Dad, Liz and i are going to go up staries for a moment before her parents get here, OK?"

"Sure Max, we will let you no when Jeff and Nancy arrive. Your room is how you left it." Phillip answers. Dianne has gone silent and is watching Max and I, with a look of awe.

As Max leads me away, i hear Phillip and Dianne finishing with the food and talking softly to each other. I'm pulled in to Max's room and he closes the door behind me and pushes me up against it.

He runs his fingers through my hair and down my sides over my hips and waist. I try to speak but my body is taking over. "Max..." He places his finger to my lip and i kiss it as he pulls me flush against him, i can feel his need for me, its over powering and all consuming. As his lips close over mine, i have one last sane thought, that this man is my home...


	6. Author's Note

Hi,

Just a note to say i havn't forgot about this story. Life has just been so busy over the last few weeks.

I have a chapter basically finished so hopfully will have it up 2moro. Then an other up a day or so later.

I have had a hard time writing the next bit so, hopfully it makes sence.

Thanks for the reviews. let me know what you think of the next few chapters.

I know where i wanna take this story its the getting to that point thats the hard part.

Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hi here's the next part, again so sorry it took so long. anyway hope this part is enjoyable. Next part coming up soon**

General POV

Phillip and Dianne are talking over coffee when Isabel and Jesse walk in holding hands and looking extremely happy. "Hey mom, dad. Were Max and Liz?" Isabel asks as her and Jesse sit down with them.

"Max and Liz are up in his room, talking." Phillip answers, Isabel groans "You let them go up there?" Dianne answers "Of course, they are married Iz." Isabel rolls her eyes, and looks at her parents.

"I no they are married, I was crammed in a van with them and there extreme happiness for months, The problem with letting go up there alone, is that they wont come down for hours."

"Isabel, don't be silly." Isabel shakes her head and realize shes never going to win this one.

The phone ringing interrupts the banter, Dianne stands to answer it , "Hello?... oh hi Nancy... OK... no its fine thank you... see you soon." She hangs up the phone and turns to the others,

"Nancy will be here in 20 Minutes, Jeff had to go and pick something up and is running late so may not make it for a while." Dianne explains.

"So you guys have a good walk?" Isabel smiles at Jesse and nods to her father, "Yes,Phillip we are going to make things work, ill be moving back to Roswell." Jesse answers as he take puts his arm around Isabel's shoulder.

"I'm so glad," Dianne answers. The idle chat goes on more a while longer, Then Phillip announces, "someone better go get Max and Liz everyone will be here soon."

Ding dong, "Ill get the door, but i wont go and get max and Liz." Isabel drags Jesse with her.

"Ill get them." Dianne tells her husband. "They can't be that bad. I'm sure Izzy is over reacting." Phillip nods and follows Isabel and Jesse to the door.

Liz's POV

"ohh max... you have to...to sto...stop." My god how can he make me feel like I'm gonna burst just by kissing me, and why does he always do it at inappropriate times?

Max has moved me over to his bed long ago and now has his body pressed up against me completely stretched out on top of me, "I can't stop, god i adore you Liz." He covers my mouth with his lips again.

His hand is running through my hair, as he kisses me. His hand leaves my hair and is starting to move up under my top, leaving me burning for him... "OH MY, I'm sorry." I push Max away from me as I turn to look at the door where the voice was coming from. Diane was standing looking at us unable to move, "I'm so sorry i knocked... but... i thought you were asleep."

I can help but look down, feeling guilty like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar. Max finds his voice first, "Mom, its OK, i'm sorry to, we umm well." Diane waves her hands at Max,"It's fine, you two arn't children and you are married. Iz did try to warn me but i thought she was just being Isabel." Diane giggles slightly at her last comment. At this i can't help but also giggle,

"Dianne I'm sorr..." I was cut of by Diane again, "Liz its OK really. Your mom just rang, she will be here in a few minutes, your dad is running late and wont be here for a while. I think Everyone else just arrived, so ill head of you guys come down soon OK?" Max and I both nod and she closes the door behind her.

I turn around in Max's arms to face him. "Max.. I'm so embarrassed." He tilts my chin up and i look in his eyes, "don't be silly, mom doesn't care, and hey, we had clothes on." he says with a smirk.

I playfully slap his arm, "jerk." he kisses me again. Taking his hands in mine, i push him away from me, standing i straighten my clothes and run my hand over my face fixing the make up and hair Iz had done earlier. "Max, while I think that is a lovely color lipstick on you..." He looks slightly confused for a moment then realization hits him. Standing beside the mirror he fixes himself up also.

"hey" i turn to him, "i love you Mrs Evans." I can't help but smile how can he make me feel like the most special girl in the world?

"I love you Mr Evans," he kisses me again, "we better go before things get" kiss "... heated" kiss "...again." I push him away from me, he leans in again and kisses me softly on my check, "Thanks for talking to my mom before, I no that it is important to you that she accepts us, and i could tell she does. You do realize that shes gonna want to meet those babies even more now?"

"Ready beautiful?" I nod my head slightly. "Don't be nervous Liz,"

"Max, I'm sorry, i don't no why I'm so scared. i just need to get it over with. Part of me can't wait to see my parents again but part of me is scared." Max looks at me with understanding.

"I know. I'm here for you what ever happens, even though from what my dad tells me, they will be happy that we are back. OK lets go lovely girl." I laugh slightly at Max's antics, recently he has taken to calling me all kinds of pet names. He even makes up new ones daily. He leads me down the hall, toward the living room. Michael, Maria, Kyle, Serena, Amy and Jim have arrived.

"Liz, honey I'm so glad you are OK." Amy jumps up and hugs me. Max realizes my hand and goes to great Jim. They shake hands and embrace. "Amy, its good to see you, how have you been?"

"Very good, Jim and I just recently moved in together. We are engaged." i look over at Maria and she shrugs. But i can tell shes happy with her moms choice.

Jim walks over and embraces me quickly. "Good to see you Liz. I hope Max has been treating you well and Kyle hasn't been driving you up the wall."

"Of course Max has, and well if Kyle gets to annoying i just use him to practice my powers." I say laughing at the annoyed look on Kyle's face.

"Lets sit everyone." Dianne asks. I look around as Max pulls me flush with his body, and walks me over to the love seat and sits down. I look around and see everyone, as per has partnered up. Diane starts to pour coffee for everyone, everyone starts to chat among themselves.

I can feel Max looking at me, so i look up to met his eyes. "Yes?" I ask him, he looks away quickly blushing, OK now I'm confused he usually never cares if i catch him staring at me.

I take his hand again and reach up and cup his check in my hand, "Max, whats wrong?" finally he looks at me.

"Nothing..." I can't help but raise my eyebrows at him. "OK its just that I'm worried, about, seeing your parents. I know that mom and dad said that they dealt with everything fine and they understood why we had to go, but i can't help feeling like they will hate me for recking your future." I look him in the eyes again and nod.

"Max, everything you are feeling is normal well, our normal. I feel the same way, but they wont hate you Max because if you hadn't healed me at the crashdown i would be dead, thats what started everything. This is life Max, bad things happen to good people, i love you thats all that matters." He smiles at me slightly,

"We make a pair don't we, both worried about something out of our control, which probably isn't a problem in the first place. I keeped you safe and brought you home, of course they love me."

I can't help but laugh at him. "Just a tad bit sure of your self arn't you." I can't help but kiss him, at this point i don't care who is in the room. He kisses me back lightly then leans his forehead against mine,

DING, DONG. I take a deep breath, Max looks over at his mom, "Can you..?" Diane smiles at Max, "Of course honey." The room goes silent, everyone watching the door to the hallway.

Max takes my hand again and rubs his thumb over it, I hear the front door open, "Nancy hi, how are you?" "I'm OK Diane, how are you?" "Good, come through we are gathered in the living room."

I take a deep breath as i exhale i look up at the exact moment Diane walks through the door way, my mom follows her and stops dead in her tracks when she see's us all sitting there.

"Liz, my baby, your home." My mom crys as she rushes over I stand and embrace her "Mom, i missed you." As she holds me i feel all my tension relax and i can"t help but cry. She pulls away from me and wipes the tears of my face, "how? i mean is it safe for you to be here?"

I look back at Max and he stands and faces my mom, "Mrs Parker, theres a lot to tell everyone, we should wait for Mr Parker to get here to. But it is safe for us to be here the FBI are no longer a problem." My mom turns and looks at max as soon as he speaks she listens looking him in the eye, "OK i see, Max thank you for saving my daughter, and for protecting her." Max moves closer to me and takes my hand again.

"Mrs Parker, protecting Liz and loving her, is the easiest thing in my life, she means everything to me, i have all aways loved her i always will." I smile at my husband, knowing he means every word that leaves his lips. Max pulls me down on to the love seat and my mom sits beside me. I look around and notice everyone has gone back to their conversations.

"Mom, when is dad going to get here?",

"Soon honey he rung as i was leaving home and he was about 20 Minutes away." My earlier nervousness returns. Max pulls me closer to him and gently rubs my arm, "Mrs Parker..."

"Max, please call me Nancy." I see Max smile at my mom,

"Nancy, I was just wondering if, well, i hope you and Mr Parker," My mom interrupts him again, "Jeff." Max smiles a half smile at her again, "I hope you and Jeff, arn't upset, or hurt by the things i have put Liz through, and the fact i didn't ask you for Liz's hand in marriage. I never meant to hurt her its just, i have made a lot of mistakes but Liz, she... shes the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really do wish i could take back every tear i caused her and all the pain i put her through. But i can promise you i will take care of her for the rest of our lives." By the end of this talk Max has wrapped his arm around me and is holding me close to his side. All my mom can do is nod her head. "Max, thank you." Max just looks at my mom and smiles.

I feel him pull away from me slightly and stands. "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything baby?" He asks as he looks down at me, "No thanks." "Nancy, would you like anything?" "Coffee would be great Max."

I can help but watch him as he exits, the way his butt..."Liz, honey are you OK?" What? oh my mom, "Sorry mom what?" "I asked if you were OK? you looked flushed." I try to hide my blush.

"Yeah I'm OK thanks mom." "Max is very sweet, isn't he" i nod at my mom. "I think thats probably the most i have ever heard him say at once." "Yes he is rather shy, I love him very much mom. I'm sorry we hid so much from you and lied to you. And broke your trust. I'm so sorry mom." I sob in my mothers arms.

She strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. "honey its OK, your father and I have talked about it a lot and we understand why you guys did what you did, we forgive you." I look up as Max enters the room he meets my eyes and walks over with out breaking contact. "Here you go Nancy." He pulls me back beside him and hands me his drink. "Want some?" i smile at him and take a sip, I'm not really thirsty but it will keep him from nagging me. DING DONG. "Oh honey that must be your father." My mom and Diane both stand and walk to the door. I look up at Max and smile. "You look happy." "I am Max i am."

Max's POV

OK suck it up buddy, your a king, be in control, take charge. Mr Parker rounds the corner with my mom and Nancy in tow, He sees Liz sitting next to me clinging to my hand and his face softens as she jumps up and runs in to his arms. She really is so cute all her emotions are obvious. I can sense that she is happy to be home but something else is bothering her and she wont tell me. She hasn't actually said anything i can just tell. "Max? Honey?" I look up and her dark sow eyes are smiling down at me. I stand and face Mr Parker, I hear Michael cough and say "BBQ ed Max" under his breath.

"Mr Parker, I..." I really can"t think of what to say.

"Thank you Max." Liz smiles at her father and retakes my hand standing beside me again. I can only say one thing in reply to him, "Thank you." I look down at Liz and smile at her again.

"So Max do you wanna tell us what has happened over the last year? It sounds like we have missed a lot." Mr Parker asks.

I look around at everyone "OK, everyone want to sit down? its a long story." I pull Liz down beside me and kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Max, wait wait," I look up and see its Maria that is jumping up and down. I raise my eyebrows at her, "I just wanna get a drink." She says as she bounces out the room. We all laugh slightly, typical Maria.

When Maria reenters the room, all eyes turn to me.

"OK so obviously everyone read Liz's journal?" a round of nods from the parents and i continue. "OK so when we left Roswell we decide that we needed to get ahead of the FBI so we headed north. We only stooped for food and gas for the first week, we slept i the van and took turns driving. Liz and i got married on June 20th. That night we felt it was safe to stay in a motel, after that we stooped once a week in a camp site or motel. other wise we slept in the van. After 4 months of this living like Gypsies Isabel started having these strange dreams almost like someone was dream walking her. These dreams were rather bizarre and didn"t make any sense at all. Soon they started to make for sense, Lerek who is a leader from our solar system was trying to make contact. He informed Isabel that Kivhar was having problems on Antar, the people were sick of his rule and were uprising. Because they had learned, thanks to Tess's return with Zan, That we were alive on earth. He had decide that to gain control once and for all. Kivhar was arranging to send a hit squad to find us. Lerek had soys on Antar and had found out that he had chosen 10 assassins and was currently training them. Lerek explained that he had sent a team of 50 soldiers to earth to help us. In hopes we would return to antar to sort out the government, when Isabel informed Lerek on the situation and earth and Tess's death he told us to get back to new Mexico asap. he gave Isabel directions to a ranch which the soldiers were staying. We got there as soon as possible. It ended up taking us two weeks, we went a round about way to avoid the FBI. When we arrived we met Tomo, Serena's father. He was one of mine, Zan's, generals on Antar he was heading the rebellion when lerek contacted him about coming to earth. Tomo gathered his best soldiers and they join Lereks team to earth, Obviously not knowing how long they would be gone for they brought there family's."

Liz's POV

Max pause's and smiles at Serena. "When we arrived we were all introduced, Tomo looked at Liz and smiled, and stated simply that Lerek had informed him of Tess's death. But that Liz was power full and her power would complete the four square." Max pauses again and rubs his fingers over my knee. "The four square is occurs when all our power combinds, it one of the most power full things known to our world. And when joined with the granolith power we are unstoppable."

Diane looks up, "the granolith, isn't that what Tess took to go home?"

"We thought so but Serena told us, well i let her tell you she knows a lot about the granola." He looks over at Serena.

"Thank you Max. The granolith is a very power full artifact, the leaders of our galaxy hold it. When the royal four were sent here it was also sent for safe keeping. The ship which Tess used to return home was part of it yes but not the whole thing. The sphear is were the power is held, because of how close our enemy's were to finding the four we didn't include it in the book we sent down with them. When i say we i mean my parents and there comrades. I wasn't born yet obviously. Anyway, the chamber was destroyed when Tess left in the ship but the granolith is still in tack. Words can't really describe what it is but its a great source of power and would amplify any power ten fold."

Max then continues "Thank you Serena, so Cal Langley was one of our protectors, he was forced basically by tomo to help us. He took a group of soldiers to infiltrate and take out the special unit. Which we found out was not actually being controlled by the government any more. They were rogue agents, therefore well it was easier to solve the problem. I dont really want to get in to how they did it i didn't ask for details and dont want to no personally. It took 8 months but finally word came that it was safe. And well here we are." God he made it sound so easy. The parents all looked around at as amazed.

"So Max, how long are you back for?" My father asks

"Well we are waiting for word form Lerek, its frustrating and a waiting game but what else can we do."

"OK lets eat guys, i made fritata." Diane states. Isabel and Max exchange a look of concern and amusement.

After everyone eats we are all spread out sitting around the Evans house in various rooms talking. My mom pulls me out side and we sit together in silence on the porch,i can't help but think how the last time i sat out here was with Max, the day he gave Zan up for adoption. After his parents left we just sat for hours out here holding each other and talking about the future. "Liz?" I look over at my mom and smile

"yeah mom?"

"Are you happy?" i smile as i answer. "I am mom, i no it seems like a crazy situation and that from the outside it looks like i shouldn't be happy but Max he just, he takes care of me and through out everything has kept me safe. Even when we wern"t together he looked after me, protected me. I love him so much mom, when he healed me he risked everything, just because it was me. I just i can't describe it."

"Liz when i read your journal, everything made sense. I can't say that i understand your relationship with Max because honestly it amazes me."

"I understand i have trouble understanding it sometimes myself." we both giggle slightly. "I still have it Liz,"

i look at my mom slightly confused. "Your Journal, i couldn"t bring myself to burn it, I'm sorry honey, i just felt like if i kept it i still had part of you." I nod in understanding.

"Would you like to have it back, to give to Max?" "Mom, Max and I we have no secrets, he has read the whole thing. He knows everything."

"So theirs one thing that I'm confused about, when the future Max came he said that they lost the war because Tess was gone, why couldn't you complete the four square then?"

"We a have some theory about that, My powers were awakened because i used them, we assumed that lots of things didn"t happen in their time line that happened in ours. Like Max going to New York for the summit. Tomo was unsure if this was the case but it seemed the most likely, kyle doesn"t have powers, well as of yet. When i had my power surge last year it was because i was stressed and holding things inside, all the things i was stressed about didn"t happen in the other time line.Do you understand?"

"Yes i think i do."

"Good cause I'm confused still" I laugh. I turn my attention to the front door a second later Max steps out. Mom looks at me surprised. Max sits beside me and kisses my check,"Hey you."

"Hi," i answer, my mom still looks confused, "Max and i can feel each others presence and emotions, through our connection, thats how i knew he was coming." i explain. My mom nods now she looks confused.

"Nancy, I was wondering, if Liz and i could stay with you and Jeff, i mean if it wouldn't..." Mom interrupts him "Of course i wouldn't want it any other way."

I look up again to the sound of the front door opening, my dad walks out, "I was wondering were all my family went." he looks straight at Max and i when he says it, is he trying to mean Max stole me? no wait he is including max in our family. I smile at my husband, and mouth i love you. I feel him kiss me lightly on the side of my head as i look up at my father.

"Dad, Max and I are going to stay with you and mom,is that OK?" He smiles at max and I, "Do you even need to ask me? I'm sure your mom has all ready agreed and we wouldn't want it any other way."

A few minutes later we reenter the house, Maria runs up to me "I need to talk to you, NOW, in private." i nod at her and look back at Max. "OK, umm lets go up to Max's room." She takes my hand and drags me up to Max's room. As soon as we enter she slams the door shut "Whats wrong?"

"Micheal just asked my mom if we could stay at her house as she is living with Jim, and she said yes."

"Thats great, whats the problem.?"

"There are only to rooms, and Micheal said that Kyle asked if he and Serena could stay."

"And??" OK I'm really confused as to why this conversation needed us to be alone.

"And so where are you and Max gonna stay? I mean i guess one couple could sleep in the living room, but no that wont work."

"MARIA, stop your babbling. Its OK Max and I are going to stay with my parents. why is this upset you. whats wrong i no its nothing to do with the house."

"Well ill be living with Michael."

"So you have beening living with him for the past year."

"Its different, i mean before i had you and max and..."

"What maria, whats wrong."

"Liz... i just realised... i'm... i'm late." Oh crap.

TBC...


End file.
